1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to embossed metal foil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household metal foils generally consist of smooth, shiny, thin sheet material. Problems with conventional thin, smooth foils include pooling or runoff of cooking fluids, sticking to cooked food, smudging or marking of the smooth shiny surface, and poor strength, rigidity, stretchability, foldability, and tearability.
Previously proposed methods of enhancing the performance and usability of smooth metal foils have been expensive or unsatisfactory. For example, plastic laminates have been added to smooth metal foils to reduce sticking and add strength. To improve their appearance, metal foils have also been embossed or microembossed with decorative patterns of open, unconnected straight lines or closed rectilinear shapes such as diamonds.
A need therefore exists for a more cost-effective and satisfactory method of enhancing the performance, appearance, and properties of domestic metal foils.